cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ignes Silvarum
Nation Information Ignes Silvarum is a medium sized, mostly developed, and aging nation at 479 days old with citizens primarily of Caucasian ethnicity whose religion is Buddhism. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Ignes Silvarum work diligently to produce Sugar and Marble as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Ignes Silvarum has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Ignes Silvarum allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Ignes Silvarum believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Ignes Silvarum will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Pre-Silvarum Before the Silvarum region was settled, it was a vast, lush paradise. Many ancient forests and winding waterways comprised the regions beautiful lands. In 1893, settlers from the nearby nation of Celebrus Abbas arrived, seeking to start a new colony for their homeland. Initially, the new settlement thrived on the plentiful fields of sugarcane. Then, in 1925, extensive veins of silver were discovered in the nearby Granite Heart Mountains. This discovery led to a major economic boom for the fledgling town and soon people began to flock to the area, hoping to make their fortune. This rush of new settlers led to the naming of the growing town, Silver City. Unfortunately, the boom didn't last. The veins dried up quickly and many blamed the sudden and massive influx of new miners for the speed at which the silver was mined out. Soon, Silver City's economy was on the verge of collapse and the city was near anarchy. Families began to leave the failing town in droves, leaving it a virtual ghost town. In 1956, Celebrus Abbas's government began offering the last remaining residents incentives to move out. The government obviously wanted to seal the financial hemorrhage that Silver City had become. However, the core populace (mostly original settling families) refused to leave their homes. On February 12, 1982 Celebrus Abbas officially abandoned Silver City, leaving its residents to fend for themselves. Marble Insurrection A few years later, massive deposits of marble were discovered not far from the old silver mines. While this discovery did not spark as large an economic boom as the silver deposits had, it wasn't long before people were once again flocking to Silver City. Celebrus Abbas took exception to this and declared the proclamation abandoning Silver City null and void, citing what they perceived to be the citizens' "conspiracy to hide valuable resources." Abbas officials, backed by police forces returned to their offices and began levying harsh punishments against the alleged conspirators. The severity of these punishment, which included sentences of up to 12 years in jail for the supposed leadership of the conspiracy, led to much unrest, even among the most loyal of Celebrus Abbas's citizens. This led to a number of protests at various government offices and public centers. A protest at the mayor's office even became violent, quickly overwhelming the police force sent to maintain order. In response, Chancellor Pontus declared martial law in Silver City and sent a division of soldiers in to enforce the peace. Though effective at first, some still openly resisted, hurling rocks and other assorted objects at soldiers. One police vehicle was even set on fire when an unknown person threw a Molotov cocktail through an open window. Thankfully, no one was hurt in the incident. On October 8, 1999 Monica Ferras a 21 year old college student was shot and killed during a peaceful protest at Silvarum University. The soldier involved in the shooting claimed that the young woman was reaching for a weapon and shot in self defense, however, neither the other soldiers, nor the protesters present can confirm this. As a result, the crowd broke into a riot. The soldiers, though well armed, were quickly overwhelmed. The rioters took the soldiers' weapons and vehicles and raided the city's armory. This is largely regarded as the start of the Marble Insurrection. For the better part of the next decade, the "Silvarans" fought a mostly guerrilla war against Celebrus Abbas forces. The Silvarans won many small battles, typically against logistical targets. These attacks, along with the lack of arrests by loyalist forces began to wear on Abbas's officials. This was largely due to an angry populace hiding the identities of the Silvarans. On February 1, 2009 Celebrus Abbas decided that the cost of continuing to occupy Silver City was too great an expense to bear and, once again, abandoned Silver City. When the troops withdrew, the Silvaran militia set about rebuilding the city and restoring order. The camps left behind by Celebrus Abbas's military became aid camps for those who lost their homes to the fighting. The Silvaran Commission, a group of the Insurrectionist leaders was formed to establish a new government for the city, including the election of a leader. On March 16, 2009, in a landslide vote, General Cesilan was elected as President of the newly established government. In recognition of the many battles that took place in Silvarum's forests and in recognition of the lives lost on both sides, the Silvaran Commission called the new nation, "Ignes Silvarum." Silvarum Now Shortly after being elected, President Cesilan began comprehensive programs to make Ignes Silvarum a respectable nation. Almost immediately, he secured a trade agreement with Banland, bringing both cattle and pigs to the nation. Unfortunately, Banland inexplicably withdrew it's commitment to the agreement shortly thereafter. Cesilan also negotiated Ignes Silvarums entrance into the Carpe Diem alliance, which promised to help shield the new nation from outside attack as well as opening the possibility for increased trade with other member nations. On March 17, 2009 Ignes Silvarum's first new national improvements were completed in the form of a factory and a new harbor, replacing the one destroyed during the insurrection. March 26 is considered a landmark day, being the day the First National Bank of Ignes Silvarum was founded. This is generally seen as the beginning of a new era for the fledgling nation. Today, Ignes Silvarum enjoys 3 banks, 2 factories, a strong police force, a decent education system (including a national university), and a major stadium. On March 18, Ignes Silvarum began experimenting with powered flight, hoping to one day venture into space. Those dreams are close to realization with the launching of Ignes Silvarum's first two satellites on 7/8/2010, with a third being planned. Military Main Article: IS Military The military of Ignes Silvarum has come a long way since the first few rag-tag soldiers fighting for freedom. The current military sits at 4 Infantry Divisions, 2 Armored Divisions, 1 squadron of F-35 Lightning II fighters and 1 squadron of B-52 Stratofortress bombers. Ignes Silvarum also now has a functioning navy with the launch of the I.S.S. Good Start on 5/11/2010. Three more ships have since been commissioned, with a fifth currently under construction. Ignes Silvarum's 1st and 3rd Infantry Divisions had been acting as the nation's police force up until May 29, 2009 when the Ignes Silvarum Police Department was founded. Currently, the 1st, 2nd, and 3rd Infamtry Divisions are acting as border patrol. These divisions are also being kept on standby in case of emergency. The 4th Infantry Division, along with the 1st and 2nd Armored Divisions act as border patrol and are on standby, should forces need to be deployed overseas. The IS Air Force is continually performing drills and maneuvers, maintaining a constant state of readiness. The IS Air Force also performs in various air shows a couple times a year. Karma War On April 24, 2009, the Carpe Diem alliance (of which Ignes Silvarum is a member) joined the growing Karma War in support of Karma. Unfortunately, due to a communication breakdown, Ignes Silvarum was unable to participate in the opening actions, either as financial or military support. Subsequently, Ignes Silvarum was attacked by forces from Negara Ngasal. In response, Ignes Silvarum officially joined the Karma War on April 28, 2009 by declaring war on Negara Ngasal. Ignes Silvarum's participation in the Karma War was small as the nation was still small and developing at the time. However, the nation saw many advances during the course of the war. The first of which was the establishment of an official air force. Attempting to counter repeated air raids by Negara Ngasal bombers, Ignes Silvarum procured 3 Yokovlev Yak-9 fighter aircraft. These were the only aircraft that IS had the technology and infrastructure to maintain at the time, but it was hoped they would serve as a deterrent to further air raids. This met with limited success, only deterring air raids for a brief period, but paved the way for further advances in the field of air combat. Today, Ignes Silvarum's Air Force consists of a squadron of F-35 Lightning II's and a squadron of B-52 Stratofortress bombers. The period of time Ignes Silvarum participated in the Karma War also saw the establishment of the Ignes Silvarum Intelligence Agency (ISIA). Understanding that knowledge is power in war, leaders of Ignes Silvarum's military began training a few spies to gather information about the enemy in order to better plan military operations. The young ISIA conducted a few espionage operations during the Karma War, all of which met with success. No evidence, however remains that the operations have even transpired. Although many sections of the military have seen advancements, the ISIA is still much as it was during the War. On May 11, 2009 Nusantara Elite Warriors (of which Negara Ngasal is a member), unilaterally surrendered. Although the Karma War as a whole continued to rage elsewhere, Carpe Diem had achieved victory. By the end of the war, Ignes Silvarum lost, all told, 6,534 soldiers and almost 300 tanks. Immediately upon NEW's surrender, all forces overseas were recalled. A memorial for those lost was held a week later in the nation's capitol of Silver City and may 11th has since been declared a national holiday in rememberence of all who died during the Karma War. Ignes Silvarum saw one more major change as a result of the Karma War. On May 17, 2009 at the overwhelming request of the citizens of Ignes Silvarum, then President Cesilan was officially declared King of Ignes Silvarum. This radical change in government came in recognition of the need for a stronger government for the young nation. Since the citizens felt secure under then President Cesilan's leadership, he was a natural choice to take the throne. Since the shift in government, the citizens of Ignes Silvarum have retained the vast majority of their rights and privileges, while enjoying the stability of the new monarchy.